Awaken From Your Nightmare: The Cursed Child
by Miho and Erika
Summary: It's a SaiyukiSM crossover with some shounen-ai (MM relationship) Part 1 of a coming series by Miho! R&R please. First SMSai cross for me too.


By Mihoko and Erika

Miho: Okay….let's just cut to the chase and say this is my story, no stealing!

Erika: Come on Mihoko! My name's on the title too!

Miho: **** no!!! I wrote it! You're here cause everything we write has somehow got your name on it.

Erika: Can I have Goku then?

Miho: Do I need Sanzo and the gang to beat the bloody pulp out of you. 

Erika: Just get the disclaimer done with. 

Miho: Sure. Okay. Don't own Saiyuki or SM. Deal with it. I do. 

Erika: Miho-chan! It's we do!

Miho: My story, my rules…. Got it. **Pulls out gun and puts it to Erika's forehead**

Erika: **sweatdrops** got it. Oh! Don't forget the summary!

Miho: Shut it…**glaring at Erika before beginning summary** For the longest time there have been planets and galaxies of crazed evil that the cosmos and the entire universe has had to deal with, or rather a certain Senshi has had to destroy. Saturn is tired of the death and pain that she has had to endure for the "pacifying neo-queen" hoping for peace the young senshi races off to a distant world. Too bad that this world she's come to is on the brink of a war between the gods and the demons. What's a proper little princess to do in a world of ruffians?

____________________________________

*****Hotaru's POV****

For times past and ages I cannot recall, I have served under she who rules our great Earth's Moon without question. I have died for her, killed for her and have destroyed great kingdoms in her name. When Setsuna, the mysterious senshi of Pluto commanded such of me, I obeyed her. I was indebted to the senshi. They'd saved me, or so I had come to believe. But now…Now when Crystal Tokyo is upon us, I have my doubts. It has for some time been bothering me that even in this pleasant supposedly peaceful existence, I am needed to kill. At one world, a land of normal humans with the exception of a few magical ones, I was expected to destroy. At another, I saw innocent children and their parents and was reminded of my family. So why is it, that in this world of today, this universe, that I am called upon. 

Serenity-sama's mother, the great silver queen before our Neo-Queen had put to rest within my palace walls long before the other worlds had faced such fate. She understood my wish to die, but also took account my will to live. I slept in the Saturn's keep, it's great castle-like wall protected me from all. Yet here I stand again, ready to kill. And so, I have decided to find a better route. I no longer seek the destruction that I have swiftly performed. I am ready for a change. I've snuck peeks at the other worlds that our Neo-Queen and Setsuna have been eyeing. There is a world with God-like creatures that both have had me avoid. I think it be for fear of my truly dying. At one time I heard Setsuna mention Apollo's reincarnation to be there. So I've decided to make my adventure there. I shall pack little. A few dressings matching the style perhaps and maybe some weapons from the Haruka's presents. 

I know this journey ahead will be restricting and very dangerous, but a life of living death, doing others dirty work for them cannot be what I am intended for. If the cosmos had created me for such a purpose, I wager it would have made me without a soul. So now I leave this wretched world…be it this scripture of writing, this diary I write within my knapsack, my sole true friend and companion the luck to come with me on this quest. Let me find out my meaning and perhaps see what truths there are for me. 

***End Hotaru's POV*** 

Throughout the palace halls of the great kingdom of Crystal Tokyo there came an uproar unlike any other. The Princess of Saturn was gone. She'd disappeared without notice for a while but when the Queen had tried to summon her, she was not there. For where she went, the only one who knew was a dead martyr to Saturn, Pluto. The corpse was found at noon 2 days later. When the woman had tried to retrieve the rouge princess of violet eyes, she was thrown down. Saturn, the senshi of silence once known as Hotaru Tomoe had escaped the hell of "peace" and the life of slavery to another world….

***TBC..***

Miho: Review please. Happy?

Erika-san: **holding package in her hand** very. Here you go. **Gives Miho Package**

Miho: **takes package and pulls out gun** Prepare to die!

Erika: Bye now! 


End file.
